


sing me to sleep

by stupidwolves



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurosaki, what the fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is 1000000% self-indulgent and i regret nothing

“Kurosaki, what the fuck,” Grimmjow jumps from the windowsill and lands on Ichigo’s bed, standing, and efficiently startles the teen.

 

“Grimmjow?” he asks as he picks up the pen he accidentally dropped, the hand holding it already back on top of his notebook, ready to go back to answering the last question. Turning his body towards Grimmjow, he smiles. “Didn’t think you would visit me so soon.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Grimmjow sits on the edge of the bed, elbows on his thighs as he eyes Ichigo’s studying materials with disdain. “It’s almost midnight, why the fuck are you still studying all this crap for?”

 

“And I still need to study more,” Ichigo says as he turns the page of one of the several books in the desk. He’s got huge bags under his eyes, Grimmjow notices, plus he seems a little thinner than the last time the Arrancar came from Hueco Mundo to spend a few days with his boyfriend. “Medicine isn’t easy getting into.”

 

Grimmjow doesn’t approve.

 

“I think you should get your ass in bed right now,” he gets up and stands behind Ichigo, ushering him to stand up as well. “And you shouldn’t look at these papers anymore for at least a few hours.”

 

“What? No!” Ichigo protests, but still lets himself be taken to bed, walking small steps towards it. “I still have to revise a lot of stuff today!”

 

“No, you _need_ to sleep,” he says, pushing Ichigo down. “Tomorrow you can worry about all this getting into college crap. Come on, lay down.”

 

Ichigo pouts, but does as he’s told, and pulls the blankets over himself. Grimmjow grins, proud, and walks towards the door.

 

“Gonna get you something,” he opens the door without waiting for Ichigo to respond, walking towards the kitchen.

 

The Kurosakis kitchen doesn’t have much in terms of beverage, so Grimmjow settles for a glass of milk – and for the first time he curses his inaptitude in making tea, because that would’ve been a much better choice in his opinion.

 

He walks up the stairs two steps at a time, careful not to drop the milk.

 

Ichigo is still in his bed, slouching and under the covers. He offers Grimmjow a small, tired smile when the Arrancar walks in, getting a grin in response.

 

Grimmjow sits beside him and holds the glass up, insisting for him to drink it. Ichigo takes it from his hand and downs it in one gulp. Grimmjow frowns but takes the glass back, putting it on the desk.

 

“Now why aren’t you lying down already?” Grimmjow asks, berating Ichigo with a look, and Ichigo shrugs sheepishly. “Come on, Kurosaki, I don’t have all day.”

 

“It’s night already,” Ichigo grins and gets mostly under the covers, looking up at Grimmjow.

 

“Don’t be a smartass,” he says, not bothered at all by his boyfriend’s cheekiness.

 

Once Ichigo seems comfortable, Grimmjow starts stroking his fingers on the teen’s hair. It feels good, the feeling of Ichigo’s soft locks on his skin, Grimmjow enjoys doing this. Ichigo hums in content, his eyes already closed.

 

“Are you going to sing me to sleep?” Ichigo asks, opening one eye. There’s a glint of amusement in it, one that Grimmjow finds himself glad to see.

 

“No,” he huffs, still his hand for a second before continuing. “But I am telling you to go the fuck to sleep. When was the last time you did that, Kurosaki?”

 

Ichigo opens the other eye and avoids looking at Grimmjow. “Took a nap after lunch yesterday.”

 

“Fucking hell,” Grimmjow puts a hand over his eyes and sighs loudly, frustrated. “And you complain about _my_ habits.”

 

“Hey,” Ichigo complains, this time looking at the Arrancar. “No one should eat that ridiculous amount of ice cream.”

 

“You don’t have the right to say anything about that until you start sleeping better,” Grimmjow pokes him on the cheek harder than needed. “And you need to study less. You’ll make yourself sick if you keep doing that shit.”

 

Ichigo doesn’t answer, just lies on his side, facing Grimmjow. He puts a hand on Grimmjow’s thigh, his thumb moving back and forth lazily.

 

“Thank you for caring about me,” he whispers, though Grimmjow can hear him more than well.

 

“Whatever,” Grimmjow shakes his head, tries to hide his embarrassment. “Don’t need to thank me about this stuff.”

 

“Hmm,” Ichigo looks up at him, the glint of amusement back in his eyes. “Okay. Give me a goodnight kiss?”

 

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and, smiling, lowers his head until his lips are touching Ichigo’s temple. The teen pouts and raises his head, locking their lips together. He intertwines his fingers on Grimmjow’s soft, _soft_ hair and caresses the back of his neck, smiling into the kiss. Grimmjow smiles too, hands reaching his cheeks.

 

When they part, they don’t stray away from each other, rather touching foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“You going to sleep now?” Grimmjow asks, tilting his head to the side, still touching foreheads.

 

Ichigo sighs, faking defeat. “Fine, but you have to sleep next to me.”

 

“Such a hard thing to do,” Grimmjow mocks, rolling his eyes, already getting into the covers, turning his back to Ichigo and interlacing their fingers when the teen hugs him by the waist. “Now you can sleep, right?”

 

“Yes,” Ichigo smiles and gives Grimmjow’s mask a peck before lying down again. “Absolutely.”

 

“G’night, then.”


End file.
